Dragons React Season 2!
by blacksunshine102513
Summary: I managed to capture them all in a cage again! Time for more reactions, 100 when its done! Enjoy! Also, again, there is Tsunami (WHY IS THERE A FOUR CHARACTER LIMIT?)
1. Chapter 1

Test 1: It's me again!

Tsunami: Wait, again? I thought we were done! GET ME OUT OF HERE!

Glory. Ugh, fine.

Starry (It's easier then typing Starflight every time): I have a life, you know.

Me: Too bad and no you don't.

Starry: ;-; So mean.

Me: I try!

Sunny: Yay! I hope we can meet more friends...

Clay: May I plz hav foodz. K thx.

They're back! I'm planning to take season two to 100 tests, 10 tests per chapter! Let's go!

Test 2: Portal 2 (Spoilers for some of the plot)

Tsunami: A surprise! Cool.

*After that test.*

Tsunami: -_- Very funny GLaDOS

GLaDOS: Thank you. I pride my self in my ability to make others laugh.

Glory: EAT IT, GLaDOS!

*1 minute later*

Glory: Wait, what? A slow clapping potato?

Starry: *Has beaten game 20 times already.*

Sunny: *to turrets* Ow! Please stop shooting me! I just wanna be friends!

Clay: What's this? Can I eat it? It looks tasty. I'm going to eat it.

GLaDOS: Don't eat the portal device, you idiot.

Sorry, my GLaDOS impression isn't that good. I think I did an okay job.

Test 3: Fast Food

Tsunami: What is this "frying" you speak of?

Glory: Fruit is still better.

Starry: Smart idea, disgusting output.

Sunny: I'm going to start my own

fast-food restaurant!

Clay: Mmmm... Food...

What's your favorite fast food restaurant? Tell me!

Test 4: Wings of Fire Forums!

Tsunami: Woah, this is cool. And weird.

Glory: -_- Please stop watching me scavengers.

Starry: This is genius! You do something down here, and it activates up there!

Sunny: I'm even more famous!

Clay: Cool. Wait, *looks at post about him* This didn't happen. Or this. OH MY GOURD WHAT HAVE THESE SCAVENGERS BEEN DOING?

Go check that place out! It's pretty cool. Unless you're reading it there (I post them there and on fanfiction)

Test 5: Dynamite!

Tsunami: O.O WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN ALL MY LIFE?

Glory: Umm... Chill out, Tsunami.

Starry: Please don't hurt me...

Sunny: Cool! I wonder if it wants to be fri- *sneezes fire* *BOOM!*

Clay: I want to eat it. LET ME EAT IT.

BOOM! You're welcome, Tsunami.

Test 6: Emojis!

Tsunami: Whaaaaa?

Glory: Cool. Not really. What is the point of this again?

Starry: OH MY- THIS IS A HUGE SCIENTIFIC ADVANCE!

Sunny: :D

Clay: *is looking at food emojis* WHY MUST YOU TAUNT ME!

What's your favorite? Mine is ^-^

Test 7: Griffins

Tsunami: Hey, they're pretty cool. Wait, what did you just say? GET BACK HERE, FEATHER BRAIN!

Glory: Hmm... What's your name?

Starry: Interesting *is taking notes* Very interesting.

Sunny: OMG LET'S BE FRIENDS!

Clay: Can I have food?

Then glory and the griffin became BEST friends. Not really. Glory melted they Griffin's face.

Test 8: Pools

Tsunami: OH MY- YESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS! YES YES YES YES YES YES YES! YEEEEEEEEEESSSSSS. HECK YEAAAAAAAAAAH!

Glory: -_- It's just water.

Tsunami: YESSSSSSSSS! YES YES YES! HORRAY! YAY! YESSSSSSS!

Starry: Sitting around in your and other dragon's filth? Yeah, that sounds great.

Tsunami: OH YEAH IT IS! YESSSSSSSSS! WE NEED THESE ALL OVER JADE MOUNTIAN! DO IT ASAP!

Sunny: POOL PARTY!

Tsunami: YES! I'M NOT THE ONLY ONE WHO LOVES IT! YESSSSSS!

Clay: Cool.

Tsunami: YESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS! YES YES YES YES YES YES YES YES YES YES YES!

Do you like the pool/beach?

Test 9: Bacon

Tsunami: Can we go back to the pool?

Glory: No.

Tsunami: ;-; So mean

Starry: Umm... I'm going to leave now.

Sunny: Why?

Clay: FOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOD!

Starry: That's why.

Sunny: Oh. GET IN THE BUNKER.

Tsunami: May I use the explosives.

Glory: No

Tsunami: ;-;

Clay: BAAAAAAAAAAAAAACOOOOOOONNNNNNNNNNNNN!

Sunny: Is this bomb proof? And fire proof?

Glory: Well, it's a pillow fort, so probably not.

*BOOM* *Feathers everywhere*

Sunny, Starry, Glory and Tsunami: -_-

Clay: BAAAAAAAAAAAAACOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNNNNN!

Mmm... Bacon.

Chapter one! If you wanna make a similar fanfic, ask me. I will probably allow you! If you do, credit me!


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2! YAY!

Test 10: You're all scavengers for the next 10 tests. (Physical descriptions included. My ideas on what they look like.)

Tsunami: WHAAAAAAT?

Blonde hair with streaks of blue and green in a ponytail. Deep blue eyes. Pale skin. Normal height. White tank top. Black shorts. Flip-flops.

Glory: Eww... Why... Wait a minute. DEATHBRINGGER!

Long straight hair dyed rainbow everywhere. One eye red other eye green. Light grey sweater over navy blue shirt. Light blue ripped jeans. Sandals. Slightly tannish. Tall.

Starry: I guess I could use this as an opportunity to learn more about them...

Short messy black hair. White bandages over eyes. Still wears glasses even thought he's blind. (Why not? :P) Wears nice clothes (dress shoes, a tie, suit, etc.). Thin. Tall. Pale.

Sunny: OH MY- YAY! I CAN MAKE SCAVENGER FRIENDS!

Golden blonde hair often in pigtails. Freckles. Hazel eyes. Yellow sparkly sweatshirt that's too big for her. Orange skirt. Thin. Short. Pale. Tennis shoes.

Clay: MMMM. BACON TASTES MUCH BETTER AS A SCAVENGER.

Short brown messy hair. Freckles. Brown eyes. Black shorts. Red t-shirt. Muscular. Tall. Tennis shoes.

:D Much easier.

Test 11: Cows.

Tsunami: So? It's just another cow.

Me: Wait for it.

Glory: Hmm... I think I know where this is going...

Starry: Ha ha. I get it.

Sunny: Hello mister cow. What's your na-

Cow: MOO!

Clay: GET IN MY MOUTH, COW. WHY CAN'T I EAT YOU WHOLE?

Poor Clay. Poor, hungry Clay.

Test 12: Shoelaces.

Tsunami: Hmm... I have an idea!

Glory: Don't kill anyone.

Tsunami: Aww...

Starry: O.0 What?

Tsunami: :D

Starry: :(

Sunny: I CAN MAKE NUNCHUCKS!

Starry: O.0 Why does everyone think these are weapons.

Tsunami: *is choking Starflight* Because they are!

Glory: Finally, he stopped talking. Wait, Tsunami. Stop.

Tsunami: Uggggghhhhhhhhhhhhh fffffffiiiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnnnnne.

Starry: Thank you, Glory.

Glory: A little longer couldn't hurt him.

Tsunami: :D

Clay: WHY MUST WE ALWAYS HURT EACHOTHER?

Glory: 'Cause it's fun.

Clay: -_-

Glory, Tsunami, and Sunny: :D

Starry: C-C-Can-Can-n't br-bre- eath.

Tsunami: Oops.

Poor poor Starflight.

Test 13: Air horns!

Tsunami: O.O I LIKE THIS SEASON MUCH BETTER THEN LAST ONE.

Glory: Loud. Very loud.

Starry: And annoying.

Glory: Yes, very annoying.

Sunny: :D

Clay: My head hurts...

BRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR. :)

Test 14: Silly String

Tsunami: :D

Glory: -_- Don't even think about it.

Tsunami: ;-;

Starry: *whispers to Tsunami* I could help you make it spray something else.

Tsunami: :D

Sunny: SILLY STRING FIGHT!

Clay: NO MORE VIOLENCE!

Tsunami, Glory, Starry, and Sunny: Awwww...

I don't own Silly String brand. Please don't hunt me down.

Test 15: Deodorant :D

Tsunami: What is this?

Glory: What. The. Actual. Heck. Is. This.

Starry: I don't get it.

Sunny: Me neither.

Clay: Hmm... BLECK! DON'T EAT IT!

That was not as interesting as I thought it would be.

Test 16: Cheeeeeeese Burgers

Tsunami: Whaaaat?

Glory: GET IN THE NEW, NOT-PILLOW BUNKER!

Starry: OH NO!

Sunny: Please don't kill us.

Starry: Incase we don't survive, there is something I want to tell you guys.

Glory: What is it.

Starry: Before I had a crush on Sunny, I liked

*BOOM* *Everyone but Clay dies*

Such a sad day...

Test 17: Nail Polish

Clay: Is it a drink, or what?

Me: No. I don't know why you had to kill them. It's really not fun writing for just you.

Clay: I'm sorry. In my mind they looked like cheeseburgers.

Me: -_-

Enough said.

Test 18 They're back from the dead!

Tsunami: FINALLY!

Glory: Ugh, that feels weird.

Starry: HOW DOES THIS WORK?

Sunny: I vote no more food test.

Glory: I agree.

Tsunami: So do I.

Starry: And I.

Clay: Well I don't!

Don't worry, Clay.

Test 19: Mario Kart Wii

Tsunami: I WILL WIN

Glory: Last place.

Tsunami: WHAT?

Glory: Oh, I'm sorry. I forgot to cough.

Tsunami: I'M GOING TO-

Glory: Sorry, can't hear from this first place podium.

Starry: But I planned out the angles perfectly!

Sunny: Seriously. Angles? I got second place. WITH MY EYES CLOSED!

Clay: Okay, I got 3rd. Now where's my food?

Me: I lied.

Clay: ;-;

That game is fun. Also I don't own it. IT ISN'T MINE! DON'T GIVE ME CREDIT OR I WILL KI- Err... I mean... It's not mine! Yay!

Test 20: You just realized you don't have wings anymore.

Tsunami: NOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Glory: Meh.

Starry: Actually I realized it earlier, but okay.

Sunny: Oh noes! I can not do the flight!

Clay: Why are you talking weird? *notices food just out of reach*

You're welcome, Clay.

Well, that's it for chapter two! Leave my comments giving me recommendations! If you want to make a similar fanfic, ask me! I will (most likely) say yes. Please credit me if you do!


End file.
